Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device which is enabled to wind and unwind a module cover and a display panel without any support structure.
Discussion of the Related Art
Due to the development of the information society, there are increasing demands for various display devices. In response, many efforts have been made recently to study and use a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Electro Luminescent Display (ELD), Vacuum Fluorescent Display (VFD), and the like.
Among these display devices, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has a notable advantage since it is excellent in luminance and a viewing angle compared to the LCD. In addition, the OLED does not need a black light unit and thus it can be realized to be ultra-thin.